Sing With Me
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Yugi and co get a private invitation to a night club. Chaotic singing ensues.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. All songs belong to their respective artists and the companies that recorded them and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Sing With Me

By Hideki LaShae

            The bouncer takes their invitations at the door and allows them to enter the lush night club.

            Mai looks around the room. She sees some faces she recognizes, and some she doesn't. She turns to the girl beside her. "Do you know why we got a private invitation to this place, Seira?"

            "No clue, Mai… I didn't even think we knew the owner like the invitation said we did." The stunning red head beside Mai shrugs her shoulders. Seira's forest green eyes scan the crowd. "Hey, Mai… Isn't that boy-toy?"

            Mai looks in the direction that Seira's eyes are pointing. Then she sees him and her heart nearly stops. "I wish you wouldn't call him that, Seira. Jonouchi isn't mine anymore."

            "I'm sorry, Mai…"

            Mai forces her eyes to look at anything but the face of the blond haired boy that she still loves deeply even though they had recently broken up in their biggest fight to date.

            "Go talk to him… tell him you're sorry," says Seira.

            "I didn't do anything to be sorry for," says Mai quietly. She turns from Seira and walks away to where she saw Anzu sitting with Yugi and Yami. "So… you guys got invites too!"

            "Yeah, hey, Mai! How are you doing?" asks Anzu cheerfully. She hopes that her smile can help her friend to relax.

            Mai falls down into an empty chair. "I need a drink."

            "It's all Jonouchi's fault," says Anzu, "I'm sorry, Mai."

            "Why isn't he over here with you?" asks Mai.

            "We thought he needed a time out," says Yami. He taps his fingers on the table, but once in a while he taps too hard and his fingers go straight through the wood.

            "I've been meaning to ask you," says Mai staring at Yami's hand as it passes through the table again, "How does it feel to be a ghost?"

            "I've told you, Mai. I am not a ghost. I am a Spirit," says Yami tilting his head indignantly. He lifts his glass and passes it to her. "I just happen to be partially in phase with this world. Ghosts can't do half the things I can. They can't touch… They can't love… They can't eat or drink… They can't move things the way that you or I do."

            Mai takes the glass from Yami and smiles thankfully at him before she downs the last of his drink. "So… who are all these people?"

            Yugi looks around. "Jonouchi's here of course. So are Honda and his girlfriend, Kamui… Kamui is the strawberry-blond over there with him. I think the brunette beside her is her friend Sienna. From what I hear, Sienna has the biggest crush on Mokuba. Marik and Malik you know. I see Bakura and Ryou as well. That Spirit boy who's talking to the Spirit girl, that's Mariko, and the girl's Nefertiri. She's kinda sweet."

            "Yugi! That girl over there looks like you!" exclaims Mai.

            "Yeah… that's Marie Twin! She's actually my sister. We're twins, separated at birth," says Yugi, "And I don't know the others."

            "Well, the red head stalking Jonouchi is my friend, Seira," says Mai with a sigh. "I told her I wanted nothing to do with him anymore."

            The doors open once more and two familiar faces step into the club, one of which scowls angrily after having been dragged here by his younger brother.

            "That's Seto and Mokuba!" exclaims Anzu.

            A blond haired girl with pink highlights steps up onto the stage with another girl, slightly shorter with long black hair. She bows. "Hello, everyone! I am Arolyn, and this is Terra-Ni! We are the owners of the Duel Club, and we would like to welcome you all here tonight!"

            "That's right!" exclaims the black haired Terra-Ni, "Thank you all for coming! Let the party begin! Just so you all know, we will be locking the doors now so you can't leave until the party ends at three tomorrow morning! Thank you!"

            "She seems rather chipper," says Anzu, "Do we know her, Yugi?"

            "I've never met either of them before," says Yugi, "but it's possible that she just invited the top duelists from the Battle City Tournament."

            "Shouldn't the Ishtar woman be here then?" asks Yami.

            The music starts blaring, and the waitresses start walking around carrying trays of drinks, mostly beer and sodas.

            Marie approaches Seto and stands looking into his icy eyes. "Would you like to dance, Seto?"

            "Just this once," says Seto.

            Marie smiles happily as Seto takes her hand and leads her out onto the dance floor as a slow song begins to play. She cuddles up to Seto and rests her head on his shoulder.

            Seto holds Marie tightly as they move and sway to the music.

            Mokuba and Sienna soon join Seto and Marie on the dance floor as Honda and Kamui head out to dance.

            Marie stands up on her tiptoes to whisper into Seto's ear. "I love you, Seto."

            Seto's eyes widen and he backs away from Marie. He stares at her for a moment before hurrying from the dance floor leaving her standing alone in shock.

            Marie heads over to the bar and sits down. "I need a drink… anything stiff!"

            The bartender nods and pours up a drink for Marie.

            Marie downs the drink in one large gulp. Then she starts hacking on the alcohol she just subjected her body to. She rests her head on the bar and starts to cry silently.

            Out on the dance floor, Sienna whispers something into Mokuba's ear.

            Mokuba's eyes widen. "Sienna… you hardly know me… You can't…"

            "I do love you," whispers Sienna.

            The song ends and Mokuba rushes away from Sienna. He hurries to find Seto, but he doesn't find him anywhere in the main part of the club, so he searches the last place he actually expects to find his big brother, the coat room.

            Seto sits down on the floor staring at the carpet in between his feet.

            "Hey, big brother," says Mokuba sitting down beside Seto, "Is something wrong?"

            "Why aren't you enjoying the party, Mokuba? You practically begged me to bring you here," says Seto.

            "Well… Sienna just told me she loves me," says Mokuba blushing.

            Seto's eyes widen.

            "Why are you sitting in here?" asks Mokuba.

            "Marie… Marie just told me… She loves me," says Seto, "and I ran away from her."

            "I thought you cared for Marie too!" exclaims Mokuba.

            "I did… I mean, I do… I mean… I think I love her too," says Seto.

            "Great! Go out there and tell her that!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

            Seto sighs. "I can't."

            "Why not?"

            "Because… she's probably upset because I ran away from her in the middle of our dance."

            Mokuba stands up. "Well, you're coming back to the party with me!"

            Seto stands up and follows Mokuba back into the main area of the club. He sees Marie at the bar downing another shot of whiskey.

            "Okay… I think we need something to get this party really started!" exclaims Terra-Ni, "So everyone has to participate in a karaoke contest!"

            Everyone groans.

            "Yes! I knew you'd like that idea!" exclaims Terra-Ni with a huge grin, "Everyone has to sing a song and dedicate it to someone else who is here in this room! Then that person has to sing a song and dedicate it someone! Okay! Anybody want to start! If no one wants to start then we'll have to draw names!"

            Jonouchi takes a step forward, but then he hesitates.

            Mai finishes her drink and stands up. She takes a deep breath. "I'll start!"

            "Yeah! We have a volunteer!" exclaims Terra-Ni happily. She turns on the karaoke system while Mai approaches the stage, and a large screen behind her flares to life.

            Mai walks up onto the stage and stands by the small video monitor that will show her the words to the song she has to sing. She pushes the buttons on the screen to select the song she wants, and she lifts the microphone. "This song is to Jonouchi."

            Jonouchi steps closer to the stage and stares up at Mai. His face speaks volumes of emotions as he looks at her.

            "How will I start tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear? Is it to late, are you too far gone to stay? Best friends forever, should never have to go away!" sings Mai as the words appear on her monitor.

            Images appear on the screen behind Mai and show the words that she must sing.

            "What will I do? You know I'm only half without you! How will I make it through?" sings Mai as tears start to roll down her cheeks and blur her vision. She wipes them away quickly so she can see the words on the screen. "If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love could find a way! What I would do, what I would give it you return to me, someday, some how, some way! If my tears could bring you back to me!"

            Jonouchi brushes away the tears that fall from his eyes.

            "I've cried you an ocean if you would sail on home again, wings of emotion will carry you and all they can! Just like love guides you and your hear will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north! Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by! And still they're not dry!"

            Jonouchi steps up to the stage as Mai kneels down at the edge.

            "If only tears could bring you back to me!" sings Mai, starting the chorus line once again, and finishing it as she reaches her hand out to Jonouchi.

            Jonouchi squeezes Mai's hand gently.

            "I've held you close inside the words I've only whisper before. For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me! That I would like and love!" sings Mai, "If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love could find a way! What I would do, what I would give if you return to me, someday, some hoe, some way! If my tears could bring you back to me!"

            Jonouchi pulls Mai down into his arms and kisses her. "I'm sorry, Mai!"

            "I'm sorry, Jonouchi!" exclaims Mai, "I love you!"

            "I love you," says Jonouchi kissing Mai again. He releases her reluctantly and climbs onto the stage. "My turn to sing a song for Mai!"

            Mai leans against the stage as Jonouchi chooses his song.

            "I'm looking for you, I'm gonna find you. Whatever you do, I'm a coming right behind you. Every move you make, it's just another step I take. Try if you want but you know you can't escape," sings Joey, "Because I need you now. I can't control it, I'm under your spell and you hold the magic potion. Every move you make, I'm just a heartbeat away. I'm on to you. I just can't wait!"

            Mai blushes and smiles at Jonouchi.

            "Cause it's my lucky day! Let's see how the cards are played. That's a chance you'll have to take, cause today's my lucky day! Groan if you want but you know you'll never get away!" sings Joey watching Mai blush even redder. He's pretty sure he knows what she's thinking about, and he knows when she gets it she will groan… with pleasure. "I let you go once before. Your magic overwhelmed me. Now it's time to take you back. You'll never get around me! Come on give it all you've got! I'm confident and able to take you to your destiny!"

            Mai licks her lips hungrily as she looks at Jonouchi and she nods her head.

            "Cause it's my lucky day! Let's see how the cards are played. That's a chance you'll have to take, cause today's my lucky day! Groan if you want but you know you'll never get away!" sings Joey. He sings the same verse twice more before the music ends. He sets the microphone down and jumps off the stage.

            Mai pulls Jonouchi into her arms and kisses him quickly.

            Jonouchi smiles as Mai pulls him away from the rest of the crowd and into the women's bathroom. They lock themselves in a stall together and start stripping off clothing, bumping into each other several times while doing so.

            ***

            Mariko walks up onto the stage. His hand brushes lightly against the screen as he tries to select a song. He pounds on the screen when his hand passes through it. He takes a deep breath and concentrates on pressing the button to select the song he wants. "This song is for Nefertiri."

            Nefertiri smiles at Mariko and she blushes.

            The music starts and the images on the screen behind to play.

            "I'm never shy but this is different. I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight. I'm losing control of my heart. Tell me what can I do to make you happy. Nothing I ever say seems to come out right. I'm losing control of my heart," sings Mariko, "And I wish that I could be another better part of me. Can't hear what you're thinking. Maybe if I just let go you'd open up your heart."

            Nefertiri stares at Mariko with love-struck eyes.

            "But I can't read you. I wish I knew what's going through your mind. Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind. I can't reach you. I wish I knew what's going through your mind. Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind," sings Mariko, "I like you so much I'm acting stupid. I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive. I'm losing control of my heart. I'm not supposed to be this nervous. I should play my hand all cool and calm. I can't breathe. I'm losing control of my heart."

            Nefertiri makes a few hand signals to Mariko, and he smiles widely.

            "And I wish that you could see the other better parts of me. Feel this fire I'm feeling then you'd see me in control and baby then you'd know," sings Mariko, "But I can't read you. I wish I knew what's going through your mind. Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind. I can't reach you. I wish I knew what's going through your mind. Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind," sings Mariko.

            Nefertiri jumps up onto the stage and smiles at Mariko as she shoves him gently off the stage. She quickly sets up her song. "This is for Mariko."

            Mariko raises his eyebrow at Nefertiri.

            Nefertiri winks as she starts to sing, "Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can! Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can! Look out it's time the world is finding for a new thing, it's time I got ahead! Keep thinking nothing is going to stop me and I won't quit till I'm sitting on the top!"

            Mariko smiles devilishly.

            "Never give up when the going gets rough! I know I'm going to make it through to just try will never be enough! I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!" sings Nefertiri, "Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can! Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can!"

            "Oh, don't worry! I'll catch you, Nefertiri!" exclaims Mariko.

            "Get up, let's see what you're made of! Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid. There's no way that you can slow me down now! It's time to show you what I'm all about!" sings Nefertiri blushing, "Never give up when the going gets rough. I know I'm going to make it through. To just try will never be enough. I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!"

            Mariko blushes as he looks at Nefertiri.

            "Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can! Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can! Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can! Oh come and try to catch me! Oh catch me if you can!" sings Nefertiri, "It's so close I can almost taste it! There's no way I'll ever look back! It's so hard but stopping's not an option. I'm going to keep on, keep on cause I believe in me!"

            Mariko climbs onto the stage and starts to chase Nefertiri around in circles as she continues to sing the chorus line. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his arms and into his kiss.

            Nefertiri relaxes in Mariko's arms as he kisses her.

            Mariko lifts Nefertiri into his arms and carries her off the stage. He sits down and places her on his lap so that he can continue to kiss her to his heart's content.

            "Okay, now who wants to be next?" asks Terra-Ni with a chipper smile.

            "I'll go," says Mokuba standing and walking onto the stage, "This is for Sienna." He quickly selects his song. He starts to sing as the music begins and his cue comes, "Got introduced to you by a friend. You were cute and all that. Baby you set the trend. Yes you did! The next thing I know, we're down at the cinema. We're sitting there. You said you love me, what's that about?"

            Seto raises his eyebrows at Sienna.

            "You're moving too fast, don't understand you! I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend. No I can't! Best I can do is tell you to talk to me. It's possible eventually love will find a way!" sings Mokuba, "Don't say you love me. You don't even know me. If you really want me, then give me some time. Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready. Don't say your heart's in a hurry. It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me, some time!"

            Sienna blushes.

            "Here's how to play, here's how I stand! Here's what's to prove to get any further then where it's been. I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice. Take it slow, quit pushing me, you're pushing me away!" sings Mokuba, "Don't say you love me. You don't even know me. If you really want me, then give me some time. Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready. Don't say your heart's in a hurry. It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me, some time!" He hurries down from the stage and smiles at Sienna.

            Sienna throws her arms around Mokuba's neck.

            "I really like you, Sienna," whispers Mokuba.

            Sienna smiles as she hurries up onto the stage and sets her song quickly. She curtseys. "For Mokuba, of course!"

            The music starts.

            "I believe the sun should never set upon an argument. I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands. I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you. I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do," sings Sienna, "I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem. I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone. I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye."

            Mokuba sways to the music as Sienna starts to dance on the stage.

            "I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality. I believe that trust is more important than monogamy. I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul. I believe that family is worth more than money or gold. I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair. I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires," sings Sienna, "I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye."

            Yami taps his foot gently on the floor with the rhythm of the music. He nods his head along with the words.

            "I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness. I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed. I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists. I believe in love surviving death into eternity," sings Sienna, "I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye." She jumps off the stage and hurries to Mokuba's side.

            Mokuba kisses Sienna's cheek and sits down beside her.

            "I'm next! This song is for my girl, Kamui!" Honda jumps onto the stage. He selects his song and waits for the music to start.

            Kamui stares at Honda with a smile.

            "I've got too much energy to switch off my mind, but not enough to get myself organized. My heart is heavy… my head is confused, and my aching little soul… has started burning blue!" sings Honda, "I can't give you up, till I've got more than enough. So infect me with your love… Nurse me into sickness. Nurse me back to health. Endow me with the gifts of the man made world. When desire becomes an illness instead of a joy, and guilt a necessity that's gotta be destroyed."

            Arolyn gets up on a table and starts dancing as Honda finishes his song.

            Kamui gets onto the stage and sets her song. "This song is for Honda."

            "All right!" exclaims Honda smiling.

            "Looking into your eyes, you always kept silent. Each time I saw you in my dream, you turned away before I could see your smile. I realized who was important to me. You always protected me, didn't you? Through it all, gradually, you're the only one. Always call me, and I'll help you. You're brave. You're amazing. Here, now, gently surfacing. Receive these overflowing feelings," sings Kamui, "Even though you were often scowling, you were always by my side. Among my feelings, you became treasured. I realized who my beloved was. More and more I felt in love. Gradually, finally, you're the only one. Always call me, because I will believe in you. Your courage, your kindness. Look, I'm sure this is it. Receive these overflowing tears. The water, the wind, the sun, the earth, the moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you."

            "That's my girl!" exclaims Honda proudly, "That's my girl!"

            "You're brave. You're amazing. Here, now, gently surfacing. Receive these overflowing feelings. To you I give the future. Look, here, it's sparkling. Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one," sings Kamui.

            Bakura hurries up onto the stage and he sets the music. "This song is for Ryou."

            "Me?" asks Ryou staring wide-eyed at Bakura.

            "My mother came to Hazard when I was just seven. Even then the folks in town said with prejudiced eyes, that boy's not right… Three years ago when I came to know Mary. First time that someone looked beyond the rumors and the lies, and say the man inside," sings Bakura, "We used to walk down by the river. She loved to watch the sun go down. We used to walk along the river and dream our way out of this town…"

            Ryou gasps slightly. He never knew that Bakura had just a gentle tenor voice when he sang. He smiles.

            "No one understood what I felt for Mary. No one cared until the night she went out walking alone and never came home… Man with a badge came knocking next morning. Here was I surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly pointed right at me," sings Bakura, "I swear I left her by the river. I swear I left her safe and sound. I need to make it to the river and leave this old Nebraska town. I think about my life gone by and how it's done me wrong. There's no escape for me this time. All of my rescues are gone, long gone. I swear I left her by the river. I swear I left her safe and sound. I need to make it to the river and leave this old Nebraska town."

            Ryou walks up onto the stage with Bakura and kisses his lover gently on the cheek as he sets up the karaoke system for his own song. He smiles at Bakura as he takes a seat down with the others. "This song is for you, Bakura."

            Bakura smirks when he hears the song. He recognizes the music at once. Each time he has a fight with Ryou, Ryou will play this song once he's ready to make up. Then all he has to do is come back and apologize for everything to be okay again. Then they finish making up by stripping off all their clothes and going at it in the living room with the music blaring.

            "Brother my brother. Tell me what are we fighting for. We've got to end this war. We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend this war never began? We can try, brother my brother," sings Ryou, "We face each other from different sides. The anger burns can't remember why. It's kind of crazy to cause such pain. Our foolish pride makes us hate this way."

            Bakura licks his lips as his eyes rake over Ryou's body.

            "We watch our world fall apart. Tell me what good is winning when we loose our heart?" sings Ryou, "Brother my brother. Tell me what are we fighting for. Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend this war never began? Tell me why, brother my brother. We can try, brother my brother." He blushes as he sees the hungry look in Bakura's eyes. He starts looking around for someplace where he might be able to go with his lover so that they won't be disturbed while they satisfy each other's hunger.

            Marie offers her hand to Yugi and quietly asks him to dance.

            Yugi and Marie move onto the dance floor and dance to the music.

            "Let's take a moment and look deep inside and say we're willing to give love a try! We're not as different as we seem to be. It's so much more to me than what you see," sings Ryou, "Don't have to be this way! Think about the consequences. Turn around and walk away! Brother my brother. Tell me what are we fighting for. Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another. Oh can't we just pretend this war never began? Tell me why, brother my brother. Tell me why." He sets the microphone down and jumps off the stage before the music even ends. He grabs Bakura's hand and drags him off to the coatroom so they can be alone.

            Marik glares at Terra-Ni as he steps up onto the stage. He takes his time selecting a song, giving everyone still in the room time to partake in conversations with the ones they care about the most.

            Marie sits off alone and watches Seto out of the corner of her eyes.

            Seto glares at Sienna making out with his younger brother.

            "Who are you dedicating your song to, Marik?" asks Terra-Ni cheerily.

            "Malik." Marik finally selects his song and the music starts to play.

            Most everyone turns to start paying attention with the exceptions being Mokuba and Sienna, who are still locked together at the lips, and Honda and Kamui, who are engaged in something a little more personal.

            Kamui straddles Honda with her skirt around her hips, and she rocks back and forth on his body as he kisses her passionately.

            "All that I know in my life, I have learned on the street. No magic carpet, no genie, no shoes on my feet. Will I wake up from this nightmare? A fear that chills me to the bone. Though I may be one of many, I feel so all alone," sings Marik, "We are the children of the night. We won't go down without a fight. Our voice is strong, our future's bright, and thanks to what we learned from you, we've grown into the children of the night."

            Malik looks to the floor. These words are all too true. This song fits him well, and he hates it for it.

            "Left by my father with only this scar on my face. Told by my mother that 'no, you were just a mistake'. I have tasted my own hunger, sold my body to survive. Some have paid to scratch the surface, but they can't touch what's inside," sings Marik, "We are the children of the night. We won't go down without a fight. Our voice is strong, our future's bright. And thanks to what we learned from you, we've grown into the children of the night."

            "How I long for something better than this life I know too well. Lord, I know I'm bound for heaven cause I've done my time in hell," sings Marik, "We are the children of the night. We won't go down without a fight. Our voice is strong, our future's bright. And thanks to what we learned from you, we've grown into the children of the night."

            Malik steps up onto the stage with Marik and pats his friend on the back.

            Marik steps down and takes a seat at the bar, demanding the bartender give him a bottle of vodka so that he can drink himself silly.

            "This song is for Marik," says Malik as he selects his song.

            Marik turns towards the stage as he drinks straight from the bottle.

            "I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life. It's gonna feel read good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right. As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat, this wind is blowing my mind. I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat. Who am I to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs. A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top and a one man's soul. They follow each other on the wind ya know 'cause they got nowhere to go. That's why I want you to know," sings Malik, "I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways and no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make a change."

            Marik takes a long drink and he stares out at everyone watching and listening to Malik. His eyes drift to Honda and Kamui, carelessly banging away at each other, and he scowls.

            "I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love. It's time that I realize that there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan. Could it be really me pretending that they're not alone? A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart, and a washed-out dream. They follow the pattern of the wind, ya see, cause they got no place to be. That's why I'm starting with me," sings Malik looking at Marik drinking heavily from his bottle, "I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways and no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make a change." He can't help but think to himself, 'Please, Marik. Don't drink anymore. You always try to hurt yourself when you drink. Please stop, Marik.'

            Marik sets his bottle on the bar and looks at Malik staring at him.

            "I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways and no message could've been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and then make that change," sings Malik. He continues to sing the chorus line as the music fades. He hops down from the stage and heads over to the bar. He sits down beside him. "How are you doing?"

            "Fine," says Marik reaching for the bottle again.

            "Don't," whispers Malik setting his hand on Marik's inner thigh.

            Marik's eyes widen. He looks at Malik.

            Malik smiles and nods his head.

            Marik stands up with a smile and holds out his hand to Malik.

            Malik takes Marik's hand and lets him lead the way out of the room and into the storage closet.

            "Are you sure, Malik?" asks Marik.

            Malik kisses Marik full on the lips and starts to undo his own pants.

            Marik's eyes widen as he sees the pants fall to the floor to reveal nothing but delicate flesh.

            "I was planning on asking you tonight anyway," whispers Malik blushing, "Take me if you want me."

            "I've always wanted you," says Marik stripping off his own clothes and grabbing Malik gently as he forces a kiss upon him.

            ***

            Back out in the club, Marie steps up onto the stage.

            Seto holds his breath as Marie looks through the list of songs. He knows she's going to sing for him.

            Marie looks at Seto as she selects her song. "Seeing as how I don't have anyone here to call my own, I'll sing this song to my friend, Arolyn. That way, we can hopefully get this sing-a-long out of control of the couples!"

            Seto releases his breath and slumps his shoulders in disappointment.

            "I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen and all its sad goodbyes," sings Marie keeping her eyes transfixed on Seto, "I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you."

            "She is singing this song to me," whispers Seto, "Stupid me."

            "Time can never mend the careless whisper of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth. Pain is all you'll find," sings Marie, "I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you." She closes her eyes so she can tear them away from Seto.

            Seto takes this moment to rise from his chair and move closer to the stage.

            "Never without your love. Tonight, the music seems so loud. I wish that we could lose this crown. Maybe it's better this way. We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say," sings Marie opening her eyes and looking at Seto's now vacant seat. Her eyes dart around the room desperately looking for him until she sees him sitting close to the stage. "We could have been so good together. We could have lived this dance forever but now who's gonna dance with me? Please stay."

            Seto nods his head.

            "And I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you," sings Marie, "Now that you're gone. Now that you're gone. Now that you're gone, was what I did so wrong, so wrong that you had to leave me alone?" She steps off the stage as the music ends and she moves to sit down beside Yugi and Anzu.

            Arolyn hurries onto the stage. "I know just the song I want to sing, and it's for Terra-Ni!"

            The music starts after Arolyn selects the song.

            "Lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around. Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away. It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must have been love but it's over now. From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out. Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart," sings Arolyn, "But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm. And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away. It must have been love but it's over now. It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without. It must have been love, but it's over now. It's where the water flows. It's where the wind blows."

            Terra-Ni claps with a wide, clueless grin on her face as Arolyn sings the words again before the music stops. She hurries up onto the stage and hugs Arolyn before Arolyn moves to sit down with the others. She chooses a song. "My song is to Seira!"

            Seira moans and sinks down in her chair.

            "Sometimes I feel so all alone finding myself callin' your name. When we're apart, so far away, hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of. Could it be true, could it be real? My heart says that you're the one. There's no one else, you're the only one for me. Yes, this time my love's the real thing," sings Terra-Ni, "Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever."

            Seira blushes and looks around for Mai. She breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn't see Mai… or Jonouchi. She smiles at the thought of where her friend most likely is.

            "Could it be true, could it be real? My heart says that you're the one. There's no one else, you're the only one for me. Yes, this time my love's the real thing," sings Terra-Ni, "Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever. Never felt that love is so right. The world seemed such an empty place. We need someone we could give our all. Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever." She sets down the microphone and jumps down beside Seira.

            Seira throws her arms around Terra-Ni and kisses her half on the lips before she heads up onto the stage. She sets her song and smiles. "This is for my good buddy, Anzu! Who should actually do this a little more often!"

            "Oh, no! What are you suggesting?" asks Anzu.

            "And I'm not sorry. It's human nature and I'm not sorry. I'm not your bitch, don't hang your shit on me," sings Seira, "You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say. You didn't want to see life through my eyes. Express yourself, don't repress yourself. You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room and silence me with bitterness and lies. Did I say something wrong? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex! I musta been crazy. Did I stay too long? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind! What was I thinking?"

            Anzu blushes a deep red and glances sideways at Yugi.

            "And I'm not sorry. It's human nature and I'm not sorry. I'm not your bitch, don't hang your shit on me," sings Seira, "You punished me for telling you my fantasies. I'm breaking all the rules I didn't make. Express yourself, don't repress yourself. You took my words and made a trap for silly fools. You held me down and tried to make me break. Express yourself, don't repress yourself. Did I say something true? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex! I musta been crazy. Did I have a point of view? Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about you! What was I thinking?"

            Anzu stands up and hurries onto the stage with Seira to help her with the next chorus.

            "And I'm not sorry. It's human nature," sing Seira and Anzu smiling, "and I'm not sorry. I'm not your bitch, don't hang your shit on me."

            Seira giggles as the music ends and she hurries down to her seat. "Your turn, Anzu! Pick a good song!"

            Anzu takes a deep breath as she looks through the song options on the screen. She pushes the screen to select the one she wants. "This is for Yugi."

            "Alright, Anzu!" exclaims Seira.

            "You are still a whisper on my lips, a feeling at my fingertips, that's pulling at my skin. You leave me when I'm at my worst, feeling as if I've been cursed, bitter cold within," sings Anzu, "Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. Without you. Without you."

            Yugi's eyes widen as he sees Anzu blushing.

            "You are still a whisper on my lips, a feeling at my fingertips, that's pulling at my skin. You leave me when I'm at my worst, feeling as if I've been cursed, bitter cold within," sings Anzu, "Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. Without you. Without you."

            "If I am not mistaken," whispers Yami into Yugi's ear, "This is her way of saying she is in love with you."

            "Why can't she just say that then?" whispers Yugi, "That's easier to understand."

             "Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. Without you. Without you," sings Anzu. She leaves the stage as the music ends and she sits down beside Yugi again.

            "I love you too, Anzu," whispers Yugi patting her knee as he stands up and heads to the stage. He quickly sets a song and says, "This is for Yami!"

            Yami raises an eyebrow as the music starts.

            "How the universe began, what the future holds. Why do fools fall in love? What happens to our souls? Clues to life's mysteries are what we hope to find, always reaching for a reason, searching for a sign," sings Yugi, "To know the unknown. It doesn't mean that much to me. To know the unknown. Some secrets are meant to be. Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true. As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you. So I don't need to know the unknown."

            Yami sits pensively, reflecting on the words of the song.

            "Is there life on other planets? Why there's magic in a kiss? What dreams really mean? Who hears us when we wish? Everybody's wondering, trying to understand, but all the revelations are castles in the sand," sings Yugi, "To know the unknown. It doesn't mean that much to me. To know the unknown. Some secrets are meant to be. Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true. As long as the earth turns, I'll always love you. So I don't need to know the unknown."

            Anzu reaches out her hand and gently touches Yami's shoulder. She smiles. "Your past will come back to you in time."

            Yami nods and smiles at Anzu.

            "You don't have to tell me just why you went away. Now that you've come back, there's nothing more to say. All I really need to know is that you're here to stay," sings Yugi, "To know the unknown. It doesn't mean that much to me. To know the unknown. Some secrets are meant to be. Don't want all the answers 'cause one thing is true. As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you. So I don't need to know the unknown. So I don't need to know the unknown."

            Yami heads up onto the stage as Yugi gets down. "Hmm," he says as he looks through the songs, "There are only two people who haven't yet had songs sung to them, so I suppose I will have to sing this song for Seto so that he can sing to Marie instead of himself."

            The music starts.

            Seto glances over at Marie at she stares fixedly on Yami. He finds himself glaring angrily at Yami.

            "Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio. Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe," sings Yami, "Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom, Brando, 'The King and I', and 'The Catcher in the Rye'. Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen, Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye."

            Anzu and Yugi laugh at Yami's song choice.

            Marie glances towards Seto for a brief moment.

            "We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it," sings Yami, "Josef Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev, Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Block. Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron, Dien Bien Phu and 'Rock Around the Clock'. Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team, Davy Crockett, 'Peter Pan', Elvis Presley, Disneyland. Bardot, Budapest, Alabama Khrushchev, Princess Grace, 'Peyton Place', trouble in the Suez."

            Yugi offers his hands to both Anzu and Marie.

            The girls stand with Yugi and move onto the dance floor to dance.

            "We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it," sings Yami, "Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac, Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, 'Bridge on the River Kwai'. Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball, Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide. Buddy Holly, 'Ben-Hur', space monkey, Mafia, hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no go. U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy, Chubby Checker, 'Psycho', Belgians in the Congo."

            Yugi spins Marie around on the dance floor.

            Seto turns his eyes away from Yami and stares at Yugi dancing with Anzu and Marie.

            "We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it," sings Yami, "Hemingway, Eichmann, 'Stranger in a Strange Land', Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs Invasion. 'Lawrence of Arabia', British Beatlemania, Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson. Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex, JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say."

            Seto stands up and takes a step towards the dance floor, but he hesitates for a minute.

            "We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it," sings Yami, "Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon, back again, Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock. Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline."

            The song ends just as Seto moves out onto the dance floor where Marie dances.

            "Come on, Seto! It's your turn! You have to sing a song to Marie!" exclaims Terra-Ni, "It's in the rules!"

            "You don't have to sing a song for me, Seto," says Marie looking down at the floor.

            Seto sets his jaw and heads up to the stage. He starts looking through the song list, pressing the next button repeatedly. He slides his fingers across the screen. "You know I can't do that, Marie. It's in the rules of this silly little game. We all have to embarrass ourselves horribly in public and sing a song to another person. You are that person, now shut up while I find the perfect song for you."

            "Yeah, whatever, Seto," says Marie moving to sit down again.

            Seto glances at Marie out of the corner of his eye. He sighs and slides his fingers across the screen in an odd pattern. Then the music starts.

            Marie looks up at Seto, waiting for the disaster that her heart knows will surely follow.

            "Last night I had a dream about you. In this dream I'm dancing right beside you, and it looked like everyone was having fun, the kind of feeling I've waited so long," sings Seto, "Don't stop, come a little closer. As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger. There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun. We were dancing all night long."

            Marie's eyes widen, and her breath catches in her throat.

            "The time is right to put my arms around you. You're feeling right. You wrap your arms around too. But suddenly I feel the shining sun. Before I knew it this dream was all gone," sings Seto, "Oh I don't know what to do about this dream and you. I wish this dream comes true. Oh I don't know what to do about this dream and you. We'll make this dream come true." He pauses for a moment while the music changes rapidly into another song. He blushes as he looks at Marie and continues to sing, "If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"

            Marie stands up, and her chair clatters to the floor. She stares at Seto with wide eyes as her heart races out of control.

            "I never know what the future brings, but I know you are here with me now. We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with," sings Seto, "I don't want to run away but I can't help it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

            "Seto!" exclaims Marie.

            Seto blushes. "I love you, Marie."

            "I love you!" exclaims Marie smiling happily. Tears start to form in her eyes and she quickly wipes them away.

            "If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?" sings Seto smiling at Marie, "I don't know why you're so far away but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with. And I wish that you could be the one I die with, and I pray in you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life."

            "All right, Marie!" exclaims Yugi smiling.

            "I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in you arms?" sings Seto, "Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away, and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right. And though I can't be with you tonight, I know my heart is by your side."

            "I think Marie and Seto will look rather cute together," says Anzu resting her head against Yugi's shoulder.

            "As long as Marie is happy," says Yami nodding.

            "I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your life?" sings Seto. "Come here, Marie."

            Marie climbs onto the stage with Seto. "What is it, Seto?"

            "Since you had to embarrass me in public, you are going to kiss me for it," says Seto pulling Marie into his arms.

            "Yes, Seto!" exclaims Marie giving him a long, full kiss on the mouth.

            Terra-Ni looks at her watch. "Well, I guess we can unlock the doors now that it's three o'clock, but I don't want to!"

            Seto glares at Terra-Ni. "You will be letting Marie and I leave. I'm not like Honda. I will not let anyone watch me with my woman!"

            "Um… okay!" exclaims Terra-Ni.

            Seto lifts Marie into his arms and carries her towards the exit.

–––––––––––––––––

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back - By Midnight Sons  
Lucky Day – from the Pokémon: the Movie Soundtrack  
I Can't Read You – Daniel Bedingfield  
Catch Me If You Can – By Angela Via  
Don't Say You Love Me – By M2M  
Affirmation – Savage Garden  
Hitotsu Dake; Only One  
Hazard – Richard Marx  
Brother My Brother – By Blessid Union of Souls  
Children of the Night – Richard Marx  
Man in the Mirror – Michael Jackson  
Careless Whisper – Wham!  
It Must Have Been Love – Roxette  
And Forever... – Ending Theme "Big O" – Sung by: Robbie Danzie with Takao Naoki  
Human Nature – Madonna  
Days Go By – Dirty Vegas  
To Know the Unknown – from the Pokémon: the Movie Soundtrack  
We Didn't Start the Fire – Billy Joel  
Digital Love – Daft Punk  
If You're Not the One – Daniel Bedingfield


End file.
